Gra
by manjuria
Summary: Bycie porucznikiem Trzeciego Oddziału nie zawsze jest łatwym zadaniem. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest się ulubieńcem kapitana... Z pewnym slashowym podtekstem.


**Od autorki:** efekt wyzwania, w jaki zabawiłyśmy się z tooliepanną - ona dała mi pięć zdań, z którymi musiałam ułożyć pięć fików do 1000 słów, ja jej dziesięć tematów, do których musi narysować szkice... Bohaterowie nie mogą się powtarzać. No i tak jakoś wyszło :)

* * *

Izuru Kira siedział z nieszczęśliwą miną wpatrując się w wachlarzyk trzymanych w dłoniach kart.

Czasami zastanawiał się, jak wielkie niegodziwości musiał popełnić w poprzednim wcieleniu, że w obecnym życiu spotkał go taki los. Owszem, bycie porucznikiem Oddziału Trzeciego było niewątpliwie zaszczytną funkcją, a kapitan Ichimaru cieszył się poważaniem i sławą. Co prawda, charakter tej sławy można było określić jako dyskusyjny, ale Kira zawsze podziwiał tego tajemniczego wojownika. Jeszcze będąc w akademii nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu, kiedy tamten jednym ciosem pokonywał hollowy. Hinamori-san mogła sobie ubóstwiać kapitana Aizena, Renji być zapatrzony w Kuchiki-san... Ale Kira od samego początku miał swoje zdanie: to Gin Ichimaru jaśniał jak słońce, a jego blask przyćmiewał wszystkich pozostałych. Kiedy Ichimaru został kapitanem, a Kirze dostała się posada jego porucznika, nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, choć oczywiście był zbyt dobrze wychowany, aby to okazywać. Szybko jednak okazało się, że jego nowy dowódca jest... osobą cokolwiek specyficzną.

Kira westchnął ciężko dobierając kolejną kartę z kupki leżącej przed nim. Niekiedy zdawało mu się, że głównym celem życia kapitana Ichimaru jest uprzykrzanie życia swoim podwładnym, a zwłaszcza swojemu porucznikowi. Nieustannie wprawiał go w zakłopotanie i czerpał z tego wiele radości, co doprowadzało Kirę do białej gorączki. Na przykład ta sprawa z wierszami. Do końca życia nie wybaczy sobie, że pozwolił kapitanowi odkryć swój mały sekret. W jego rodzinie ceniono sobie poezję, ale Izuru niekoniecznie miał ochotę przyznawać się przed światem do jej pisania, nie był przekonany, że podobne zajęcie przystoi porucznikowi Gotei 13. Dlatego też tworzył jedynie do szuflady i nic by się nie wydało, gdyby kiedyś przez omyłkę nie zostawił niedokończonego wiersza na stole w swoim biurze. Z drugiej strony, skąd miał wiedzieć, że jego kapitan lubi niekiedy odwiedzać członków swego Oddziału, a przynajmniej Izuru Kirę, pod ich nieobecność? Oczywiście musiał przeczytać ów nieszczęsny utwór i zażyczył sobie pokazania reszty, co Kira z ciężkim sercem uczynił, bo jakże mógł się sprzeciwić dowódcy? Niestety, Ichimaru na tym nie poprzestał – wysłał je do magazynu Seireitei, gdzie od tamtej pory ukazywały się cyklicznie w kąciku poezji, a Kira co miesiąc musiał z zażenowaniem przyjmować pochwały i zachęty do dalszej twórczości...

Albo ta historia ze stołówką. Wtedy już naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy przez kilka tygodni... Kapitan Ichimaru zwołał zebranie całego Oddziału, na którym z zatroskaną miną ogłosił, że od następnego dnia zostaje diametralnie zmieniony zestaw posiłków serwowanych w ich oddziałowej jadłodajni. Swoją decyzję umotywował... stanem zdrowia swego porucznika.

- Musimy wszyscy zadbać o zdrowie naszego drogiego porucznika – stwierdził poważnie kapitan, choć Kira był pewien, że w duchu Gin pęka ze śmiechu. – Sami widzicie, jaki jest blady, to mogą być początki anemii... Tak więc od jutra przechodzimy wszyscy na zdrowe, energetyczne dania. Bez obaw, szybko się przyzwyczaicie!

Izuru stał tuż obok przemawiającego kapitana modląc się w duchu, żeby rumieniec nie rozsadził mu policzków. Całe szczęście, pozostali członkowie Oddziału Trzeciego mieli już okazję poznać kapitana Ichimaru od jego bardziej figlarnej strony, więc traktowali Kirę normalnie, czasami jedynie współczując mu bycia ulubionym przedmiotem żartów i kpin Gina.

Takich sytuacji było już tak dużo, że właściwie Kira miał czas się przyzwyczaić. Dlatego nie powinien się zdziwić, kiedy tego deszczowego popołudnia kapitan wszedł do jego biura i zakomenderował:

- Zagrajmy w karty! Przegrany musi zrobić wszystko, co każe mu zwycięzca.

Cóż miał zrobić? Wyjął z szuflady zużytą talię kart pamiętającą jeszcze czasy akademii i zaczął tasować. Z twarzy kapitana nie schodził jego chytry uśmieszek, Kira natomiast przypominał raczej kogoś skazanego na tortury.

Gra trwała już od jakiegoś czasu. Izuru dobrał kolejną kartę i z trudem opanował triumfalny uśmiech. Ha, z takim układem po prostu musi wygrać. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym wyłożył karty na stół i zerknął na kapitana, pewien zwycięstwa.

- Hm, bardzo sprytnie, Izuru – uśmiechnął się kapitan. – Do twarzy ci z tą satysfakcją, więc naprawdę ciężko mi to robić... – po czym wyłożył swoje karty, oczywiście lepsze od tych Kiry.

To było po prostu niesprawiedliwe. Jak to się działo, że Gin musiał zawsze wygrywać, wszystko zawsze działo się po jego myśli, zawsze, zawsze, zawsze! Kira umiał przegrywać, umiał znosić porażkę z uśmiechem, a to były tylko głupie karty, ale poczuł się oszukany i zmarszczył brwi, obrażony niczym małe dziecko.

- Och, nie rób takiej miny Izuru – kapitan uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Następnym razem pozwolę ci wygrać, tamten wyraz twojej twarzy bardziej mi się podobał. A teraz, skoro wygrałem, podejdź tutaj...

Ku swemu zdumieniu Kira poczuł, że się czerwieni, ale posłusznie wstał i podszedł do swego wiecznie zadowolonego kapitana.

- Bliżej – mruknął Gin z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji.

Izuru zrobił kilka kroków. Stał już tak blisko, że czuł zapach Ichimaru, co było przyjemne i... słodkie. Zdziwiła go własna reakcja i poczuł, jak ogarnia go lekka panika.

- Teraz lepiej – zamruczał kapitan. – Wyciągnij rękę...

Cóż mu pozostało? W duchu błagał wszystkie swoje opiekuńcze duchy, żeby Gin dał mu spokój. Albo żeby chociaż nie zauważył, jak wielkie wrażenie robi na Kirze jego bliskość.

Poczuł na swojej dłoni ciepły dotyk kapitana i po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz. To nie było... nieprzyjemne. A po chwili poczuł prócz ciepła także... chłodny dotyk monety. Spojrzał na nią w osłupieniu, po czym przeniósł zakłopotany wzrok na Ichimaru, który wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Zawiedziony? – parsknął. – W ramach wygranej pójdziesz na targ i kupisz mi trochę suszonych persymonek, dawno ich nie jadłem...

Kira wolno kiwnął głową.

- Oczywiście, kapitanie...

- Oj, Izuru, widzę, że miałeś nadzieję na coś innego – Gin zbliżył swoją uśmiechniętą twarz do zmieszanego Kiry. – Mnie też bardziej podobał się twój wyraz twarzy sprzed kilku chwil... Nie martw się, jak wrócisz, możemy zagrać jeszcze raz...

Kira nie dał mu dokończyć, wychodząc szybko z pokoju. Doprawdy, jego kapitan przyprawi go kiedyś o nerwicę. Nerwicę, zawał serca, manię prześladowczą i...

W takim razie, czemu idąc na targ w strugach deszczu nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać?

* * *

_15 grudnia, 2009_


End file.
